


No more

by Virtuous_Jinn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Demons, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous_Jinn/pseuds/Virtuous_Jinn
Summary: Era una batalla perdida, Mammon siempre lo supo.Aún así, sus esperanzas jamás cedieron e incluso hasta el último momento anheló ser salvado.Anheló ser amado.Pero todos tienen un punto de quiebre y un parte de él ya había tenido suficiente.No había marcha atrás.Había llegado el momento de apagar su mundo de una vez por todas.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	No more

**Author's Note:**

> Me mantengo fiel a mis dos creencias: no escribir cosas que involucren fuertemente al MC y hacer sufrir gratuitamente a los personajes.  
> Turno de nuestro amado Avatar de la avaricia.

_Bastardo_

_Escoria_

_Asqueroso_

_Inútil ..._

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que aguantar cómo sus hermanos le vomitaban cuentos palabras sin piedad alguna en su cara?

Mammon dejó de darle importancia al contador hizo ya muchos milenios.

Comenzaron al poco tiempo de lograr estabilizar su nueva vida luego de la caída fatídica, lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo un día al día sin grandes incidentes. El proceso de aceptación había sido duro para todos, desde aceptar sus nuevas apariencias hasta una naturaleza implantada a la fuerza en sus mentes contraria a las virtudes que alguna vez los caracterizaron.

Fueron permitieron naturalezas que tuvieron éxito a distancia con lentitud atrás la fraternidad de alguna vez fue alabada entre los demás ángeles.

\- "Es entendible ... alguna vez fuimos hermanos como tal ¿Por qué alguna vez mostramos algo de aprecio hacia mí?" -

El avatar de la codicia sabía la respuesta.

**Lo sabía muy bien.**

La única razón para mantenerse unidos en el Reino Celestial aún cuando ya no tiene obligación alguna de hacerlo debido a la presencia de querida hermana menor Lilith.

_Oh Lilith_

Un suave sollozo escapó de los labios del peliblanco mientras bebía un sorbo más de una botella sin rotulado. A pesar de no ser un gran bebedor, el amargo sabor e intoxicante sensación de picor que le produce tanto en su garganta como inexplicablemente en su cabeza cumplió agradablemente con el consuelo que ya no se molestaba en mendigar. Era lo suficientemente bueno como para convertirlo en una rutina durante las noches donde el dolor y las pesadillas imposibilitaban conciliar el sueño.

_Un patético vicio perfecto para un patético demonio como él._

\- "Y el único buen negocio que hizo en toda mi vida ..." -

Conseguir aquel inusual trago no había sido sencillo, su elaboración requería una atención constante y sus ingredientes estaban lejos de ser obtenibles por la vía fácil, sin embargo, para sorpresa del Avatar de la codicia su proveedor facilitó gran parte de lo necesario y un muy cómodo precio.

Acto que, después de meses de haber seguido seguía causando un grado de desconfianza al peliblanco.

_\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? - La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que sea consciente de su acción provocando un ligero sonrojo en Mammon y temiendo haber arruinado todo._

_Desde el momento que había entrado en contacto con él, una sensación de incomodidad se había instalado detrás de su nuca, como su instinto se volviera un error grave, pero el sable que no existe otro ser capaz de su mandato limita completamente las opciones._

_-Siento ... siento mucho lo que dije, no prestes atención a la basura que escapa de mi boca- dijo añadiendo un veneno inusual en su tono de voz al usar una de las frases que tanto solían decirle a sus hermanos cuando daba su opinión ._

_El demonio frente a él se detuvo abruptamente y el desconcierto no tardó en ser visible en su mirada extendida la incomodidad existente dentro del peliblanco, sin embargo, la respuesta llegó a los pocos minutos acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa que lamentablemente solo respaldaba más la desconfianza existente en Mammon._

_\- Mentiría si te dijera que no hay un motivo detrás de todo esto, pero puedo decidir que no hay mal en mi acto_

_Decarabia era un demonio muy conocido en la comunidad debido a su excesivo conocimiento sobre las virtudes de hierbas y piedras preciosas, que utiliza para la fabricación brebajes y hechizos cuya potencia deja en ridículo a muchos de los grandes magos y brujas, y cuya capacidad se nos llegó a debilitar hasta los demonios de más alto rango, sin embargo, sus servicios eran ridículamente costosos provocando que la cantidad de clientes tenía un grupo muy selecto, casi inexistente._

_-En toda mi existencia solo dos seres han solicitado que les prepare este elixir y por eso se ha vuelto un mito entre los demonios. Los efectos que producen y dependen netamente de quien lo consuma - Decarabia terminó de contener la última botella en una elegante caja de tono cobre y con sumo cuidado acercó el paquete a su nuevo dueño._

_-Tengo mucha curiosidad de qué efecto tendrá en ti Mammon, una vez que consumas este lote desearía que volvieras a verme para registrar los resultados y claro, si parece lo suficientemente satisfactorio podría crear un nuevo lote-_

_Mammon no pudo evitar tragar algo de saliva mientras asentía con su cabeza. Dejó la cantidad de grimm solicitada en su primer encuentro y con el mismo cuidado que tuvo su creador recogió el paquete del mostrador. Realizó un pequeño gesto en modo de despedida y abandonó el lugar sin mirar atrás sin escuchar una última indicación del demonio._

_-Y recuerda, los efectos del elixir especifican el deseo de tu núcleo ... espero que seas consciente de lo que realmente deseas Mammon ... -_

**Conocimiento muy bien lo que anhelaba.**

Con dificultad se complica del sillón ya avanzó por su habitación sin dejar de beber como si su vida dependiera de ello. La sensación de picor no dejó de aumentar al punto de comenzar a generar mareos y un dolor considerable en su cabeza y garganta, obligando a dejar la botella a su suerte y buscar un soporte para no caer. Finalmente tropezó con uno de los tantos montículos de basura esparcidos por el lugar dando una parada a los pies de su cama sin cuidado. Con torpes movimientos se arrastró hasta llegar a una almohada y se quedó quieto siento su respiración un tanto irregular el único sonido audible del lugar.

Los minutos pasaron y su mente se mantenía absorto en una nebulosa que solo hizo empeorar su ánimo. A la lejanía pudo oír como una voz bastante amortiguada pronunciaba su nombre acompañado con un ruido insistente que le recordaba a cuando llamaban a su cuarto. Un gemido grave seguido de un sonido patético sin coherencia escapó de sus labios al tratar de responder al llamado. Aún en su estado actual era capaz de diferenciar los sonidos provenientes de sí mismo y sabía que su voz se oía apagada y sin mucha vida, algo que venía ya desde hace bastante tiempo ocurriendo.

La misteriosa voz dejó de insistir como si en realidad alguna vez existió y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar. La respiración de Mammon se había estabilizado y gran parte del dolor y molesta que le había producido la bebida había desaparecido.

Con su conciencia más clara sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pulsera compuesta de diminutas conchas de mar cuya atracción principal era una pequeña piedra de tonalidad mostaza con claros indicios de desplazamiento.

Lilith había fabricado la pulsera para conmemorar el día en que ascendió como un amuleto que ayudó en su nueva labor junto a su hermano Lucifer.

**_Tan dulce ..._ **

**_Tan inocente ..._ **

Siendo la última en integrar a la familia y una de las pocas mujeres involucradas en el lugar, fue cosa de minutos para que se transformara en el tesoro consentido de todos gracias a su radiante personalidad obligando a mantenerse unidos con tal de hacer feliz a la joven .

\- “¿Volvería a ser todo como antes si estuvieses aquí? ¿Me amarían una vez más si regresaras a nuestro lado hermana? ... "

_Juntos hasta el final, en la gloria y en la desgracia._

**Mentirosos**

**(Siempre lo supiste, promesas vacías)**

La relación con cada uno de ellos se había vuelto tóxica, asfixiante y extremadamente doloroso sin mostrar síntomas de mejoría con el pasar de los años. Incluso si sus actitudes estuviesen fracturando su alma y reduciéndose a meros fragmentos sin valor era consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás hacia su dependencia hacia sus hermanos.

Los amaba tan ciegamente que le era imposible dejarlos. Se encargó de educarlos junto a Lucifer desde su creación, se opuso a los deseos de su padre y lucharon codo a codo sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Era su tesoro más preciado y él un hombre altamente codicioso.

-Soy tan patético ... -

~~**Si tan solo podría desaparecer** ~~

-Lo superan, ellos no me necesitan ...

~~**Solo soy un estorbo** ~~

\- ¿Qué utilidad tengo realmente para ellos?

Rápidamente buscó en su mesa de noche un papel y un lápiz funcional y comenzó a anotar una lista de pros y contras sobre su existencia para sus hermanos avalando aún más los oscuros pensamientos que tenían hacia sí mismo. Mientras escribía un temblor se apoderó de su mano forzosamente a dejar caer el lápiz mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su visión.

\- ”¡Belphegor y Belcebú no me necesitan! Jamás les ha importado otra cosa que no sería su mutua compañía y la de Lilith. Están tan ciegos que no notarán la desaparición del gilipollas de su hermano ". - 

En el caso de su cama riendo con amargura a pesar del repentino mareo que golpeó su cabeza debido a su brusquedad, los temblores afectados a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

\- "Asmodeo solo tiene ojos para sí mismo, sé avergüenza de tener un pedazo de mierda como tu hermano mayor. No necesita a alguien tan asqueroso viviendo bajo el mismo techo". 

Su respiración corta y superficial, impulsando la necesidad de buscar la ventana más próxima a su ubicación.

\- ”Satán nunca se equivocó, lo único que él hizo es arruinarle la vida a todos. ¿Quién necesita un pedazo de mierda adherido a su zapato? "- 

Abrió la ventana y de inmediato el frío aire característico de las noches en Devildom comenzó a filtrarse hacia su habitación haciendo que su piel se erizara al entrar en contacto con este.

\- "Leviatán necesita más que complacido con mi muerte ... simplemente ... no necesita ... no ..." -

Su sollozo se volvió incontrolable cayendo finalmente al piso abrazándose desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus uñas se clavaron sin cuidado en sus brazos mientras dejaba que su cuerpo reposara en la pared bajo la ventana con la esperanza de que pronto sería cobijado con el manto de Morfeo.

\- "Y Lucifer ..." -

_Oh lucifer_

Él era un tema completamente diferente.

**Quería creer que aún lo necesitaba.**

No podría precisar el momento exacto en que todo comenzó. Tal vez fue el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron cuando su padre lo entregó a su hermano aún joven e inexperto para que cuidara de él, un recién nacido que apenas entendía lo que era existir. O tal vez fue con la llegada del tercer hermano, cuando le dio la tarea de ayudar a su primogénito en el cuidado del nuevo integrante o cuando Lucifer dijo que estaba orgulloso de donde había llegado luego de ser ascendido de puesto como mano derecha de La Joya del Reino Celestial.

**(Mentiroso)**

Hemos sido de un momento a otro, prácticamente de forma inconsciente y pasando desapercibido por casi todos el que sus sentimientos hacia el alcalde de los hermanos se torcieron irremediablemente hacia un enfermizo amor.

Pero ...

¿Podrían si quiera culparlo de ello?

Mammon quería creer que no podían.

~~**Por favor hermano sálvame.** ~~

Había sido el primero en llegar a la vida de Lucifer, su primera gran responsabilidad e incluso lo considero como el primer gran tesoro que había obtenido desde su nacimiento aún cuando ya había manifestado sus tres pares de alas asegurando inmediatamente su glorioso futuro en lo más alto de la jerarquía.

Aún podía recordar el momento exacto en que sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando éste lo sujetaba torpemente cerca de si pecho tratando de calmar su llanto usando el latido de su corazón como si se tratase de una melodía tranquilizadora.

Lucifer jamás dejó de sonreír.

~~**No me dejes sucumbir antes esta desesperación.** ~~

El tiempo pasó, siendo criado y amado por él de forma incondicional dedicándole cada tiempo libre que tuviese con tal de mantener su felicidad intacta llegando al punto de malcriarlo.

Mammon no podía estar sin Lucifer y Lucifer estaba lejos de querer estar separado de hermano.

Por mucho tiempo el peliblanco creyó que serían únicamente ellos los que heredarían la voluntad de su creador. Podría tener la atención de su hermano solo para él como siempre había sido hasta el fin de los tiempos.

La dicha no cabía en el corazón de Mammon.

**(Siempre estuve ahí y lo sabías ...)**

Sin embargo, su padre tenía otros aviones pensados para ellos y antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, Mamón se quedó silenciosamente en el primero de los hermanos en odiar a su padre.

_Perdóname padre, porque la ira me ha devorado._

**(Perdónalo padre, porque su amor pútrido lo ha condenado.)**

~~**Perdóname, Lucifer.** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> No se donde quiero llegar con esto, pero les aseguro que solo iremos cuesta abajo y lo disfrutare como no pueden imaginar.  
> Desde ya digo lo siento mucho Mammon y lamento las faltas ortográficas, realmente debo dejar de escribir a las 3AM cuando el sueño me supera.


End file.
